Come & Get It
by Lina Marie
Summary: You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation. I'll be sittin' right here real patient. All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby. Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you. Maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie. I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. This love will be the death of me but I know I'll die happily. Ill know because you love me so. Snake/OC
1. Chapter 1

I huffed and slammed the staff to the ground, pushing myself up and spinning around it. My knee slammed into my opponents head harshly, the man dropping to the floor as he blacked out. Landing on my feet I flipped the staff into defense position, crouching with my bare feet spred wide. The Blind Master clapped as he stepped into vision slowly, a soft smile on his weathered facd as he turned to me.

"Good job Dragon Claw, the student has surpassed the master." he said quietly as Storm Shadow came to with a wince, holding the side of his head where I slammed into him. Glaring at me playfully as he stood, I bowed respectfully as I held the staff out to him.

"He is right my student, you have surpassed me. I am impressed." he said as he bowed slowly and took the staff, kepping my eye contact as he seemed to puff out my chest. My long straight silky black hair was in a neat ponytail, my icy blue eyes shining with respect for my master. My body was 5'4 and pale, toned, and curvacious. My features were naturally beautiful, many people amazed that I was so god-like. Long thick eyelashes framed my eyes along with my perfect eyebrows, my full lips hiding a perfect smile and my chiseled cheeks hiding my dimples. All in all, my frame was delicate and extremely feminine.

"Thank you master, I am honored to be your student." I whispered in my melodic voice as I once again bowed, missing the look the two masters shared discreetly.

"Your are no longer a student, but a master." Storm Shadow said with a satisfied smile, leaving the room and gesturing for me to follow. My eyes widened but I obeyed obediently, bowing to the Blind Master before I disappeared. Storm Shadow lead me to his room quickly, opening his wardrobe and reaching behind his clothes. A click was sounded and then an extra shelf popped out, Shadow blocking my sight as he lifted the lid. He brought out two sheathed katanas, the sheaths a deep cerulean blue with gold swirls. The hilts were wrapped in a fabric the same color with gold as well, the blades hidden in the sheaths as he turned to face me. He handed one to me as I grabbed it shakily, his hand pulling the blade out of the second one gracefully.

"These are so beautiful." I said in wonder as I eyed the one in his hands, the blade beautifully made and flawless.

"These are yours, a new master of the temple." he said as he bowed and put the blade in my hand, my wrist automatically swirling the light blade in an arc.

"I am honored my master." I said with a bow, his head nodding as he took note of my title for him. Sliding the second blade into its hilt I bowed with my hand clasped, his bow allowing me to leave as his eyes followed me out the door.

Time Lapse: 1 Month

"Again!" I said after what felt like the hundredth time, my new apprentice huffing angrily as he stood jerkily. The Blind Master sent him to me because I specialized in dealing with the more arrogant new students. He yelled and charged forward quickly, his wooden sword sweeping down in an arc. I easily blocked it and ducked under his swing, spinning so I was behind him with my wooden sword on the back of his neck.

"Again!" I yelled once again as he spun and sliced upwards, my sword blocking the blow as the alarms went off. Ducking and sweeping my feet under him, I ran to the wardrobe as he hit the ground harshly. Grabbing my katanas and their holder I strapped it on, sliding the katanas out of their sheaths on my back.

"Stay." I said firmly to my apprentice before running out of the door, my katanas at my side as I made my way to the fighting. Stopping upon the courtyard door my eyes widened in surprise, the number of enemy ninja overpowering our own even though we held our own. Scowling in annoyance I rushed forward into the fight, flipping over two enemy ninjas and slicing their necks.

Snakes POV

I had just gotten to the Blind Masters temple when the alarms went off, Storm Shadow meeting me as we ran to the courtyard with Jinx at our heels. We arrived to see many enemy ninja fighting our own, one ninja in particular catching mine and Storms attention. She moved with the grace of a seasoned ninja like myself, her features hid from mine as she cut down the two ninjas. Shadow smiled and made his way to her slowly, my eyes glued on her form as her silky black hair flashed into view.

A.N: this will start 3 months after Retaliation ended. It will omly be in OC's POV unless said otherwise. Hope you enjoyed and please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

I grunted as I slammed into the wall, ducking as I fought through the haze in my eyes. Suddenly a flash of white was in front of me, relief flowing through me as I slid down the wall.

"What have I told you about watching your back?" Storm Shadow said as he fought off the attacking ninjas, his protective stance covering my huddled form.

"To watch it like itll betray you." I whispered as I shook my head to clear the haze, standing as I rolled my shoulder with a wince. Picking up my katanas I waded back into the fight, a flash of black flashing in my vision. Narrowing my eyes I ducked and kicked upwards, my attacked dropping to the ground unconcious. Spinning around I blocked a slice from the black one, my eyes identifying him as the infamous Snake Eyes. Seeing an enemy ninja behind him I dropped and swept my foot out, rising and slicing the attackers neck as Snake Eyes hit the ground.

"Watch your back." I said to the black one before disappearing into the crowd, gracefully dispatching the ninjas as I felt his eyes on me.

Time Lapse: 3 Hours

"If you touch me again, I will kill you." I said camly as my eyes darkened, anger and pain swimming in them. Storm Shadow rolled his eyes from next to me, the medic glancing between us nervously.

"Just give me the patches, ill take care of the brat." he muttered as he glared at me in annoyance, the medic shoving them into his hands before scampering away.

"I dont like him." I said simply as I laid back against the wall, Storm Shadow sighing as he moved my bra strap.

"You dont like anyone when you're in pain." Shadow said as he started wrapping my wound carefully, the clean stab wound open from both sides. I rolled my eyes but stayed silent, wincing when he tied the wraps tightly.

"Who was that bastard anyway?" I said as I sat up slowly, grabbing the katana holder that they took off me. Storm hummed as he assessed the damage the attack made, his eyes going back to my wound before he answered.

"You took on the head master of their clan. Im surprised you survived it, I know I wouldve struggled to. I taught you well young one." he said with a polite nod and a smile, then he turned on his heel and left to help his brethren. I smiled softly then stood a little shakily, making my way out of the room gracefully. As I was heading to the cafeteria I felt a presence behind me, my eyes narrowed as it followed me there. I stepped inside the cafeteria and stood on the side of the door, carefully kaying my katanas against the wall as I waited. The figure walked in and I grabbed their throat, spinning and slaming them into the wall. The woman with yelow armor grabbed my hand reflexively, my knee raising to rest against her ribs in warning.

"One wrong move and my knee will crush your sternum making your ribs puncture your organs. Now why were you following me?" I said with a scowl as I rested my forearm against her throat, her own masked face scowling in anger as she struggled.

"I wanted to." she said with a scowl as she dug her finger into my wound, a cry leaving my mouth before she kicked me into a table. My breath was labored as I wheezed through the pain, my spine erupting in pain as I sat up. She walked towards me jerkily with anger, her hand rubbing her throat as I stood. My shoulder throbbed in immense pain as I shifted into an attack stance, the woman seeming to smirk before she brought out her katanas. I swore in my head as I saw my katanas across the way, my spine in agony as I stood straight again.

"Enough! You dishonor our clan Jinx, for you have attacked an injured master." the Blind Master said as he stepped into the room with my master and Snake, his staff holding back Storm Shadow who was glaring furiously at Jinx. Snake shook his head and looked away as if in shame, Jinxs expression one of terrified surprise as she turned to them.

"Leave!" the Blind Master yelled in anger, Jinx glaring at me with hatred before she disappeared. I immediately dropped to the ground, blood soaking my bandages as my spine hit the ground. I gasped as white hot pain flashed through me, everything going black as Shadow appeared above me worriedly.

A.N: im sorry if the story seems sucky lol im just trying to introduce the characters and their backgrounds at the moment xD as always I hope you enjoyed and please review :)


End file.
